bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Time Fever
Big Time Fever is the 17th episode of season one of Big Time Rush. It's aired on June 26, 2010. Plot Big Time Fever starts with a 95-degree heat wave where Mr. Bitters is the only one in the pool because there is a sign that reads "Adult Swim No Kids Allowed." Kendall changes it so it says "Adult Swim? No, Kids Allowed!" Camille tells Kendall, Carlos and Logan how she admires that Hollywood has not changed them. Just then, James walks in- and he's ORANGE! While Katie and Buddha Bob clash with Bitters over their snow cone stand Camille tells the guys about Hollywood Fever and how it causes people to change like it did with Guitar Dude and the Jennifers. Logan comments on how that explains Camille's weird behavior. Camille asks "What weird behavior?" slaps Logan, kisses his lips, slaps him again, and walks off. James tells them that his coloring is due to his Man-Gerine colored spray tan. He refuses to take it off, causing Gustavo to warn Kendall, Carlos, and Logan that if they don't fix James he will fire him. after searching 2J for James. Logan finds a can of the spray and tells the guys he's discovered that it dissolves in water. While trying to hunt James down with squirt guns, Logan is inspired to become a hippie by Guitar Dude and Carlos becomes the replacement for the Blonde Jennifer. While Kendall is the only one that is still acting normally He Kelly and Gustavo attempt to change the other guys back. Gustavo hires a shrink for James but he sprays her with his spray. Kelly tries to tempt Carlos with a shopping cart slingshot but ends up hurting herself. Kendall recruits Camille and Tyler to remind Logan of his love of math, but without success. Kendall starts to leave for the ice rink to clear his head, but then he, Kelly, and Gustavo realize that the only reason that Kendall didn't get the Fever is that he hung out at the rink and did not lose touch with his home in Minnesota. They get Katie and Buddha Bob's help and use his wood chipper to grind a huge amount of ice and arrange a huge snowball fight for everybody and that gets the guys back to normal. Trivia *The scene where Kendall attempts to spray James with water is an obvious tribute to The Matrix, ''specifically the lobby and rooftop scene. Similarities include: **Most of this episode took place in the lobby. **James bent backwards to dodge Kendall's water gun spray just like SMITH did when dodging NEO's bullets. **The entire scene was in slow motion. **Kendall was wearing sunglasses, which Neo was also wearing during the scene. **Every shot Kendall fired missed, similar to how Neo missed all his shots fired at Smith. **Everyone except James was doused with water similar to how everyone in the lobby was shot except Smith. *Buddha Bob makes snow with a wood chipper and ice and is successful (i.e. no shrapnel) though, in Merry Christmas Drake and Josh they try to make it snow that same way through the result is pieces of ice shrapnel. *When Carlos is turned into a Jennifer he asked Gustavo to rename the band Carlos And The Rush. *This episode aired as part of Nickelodeon's "Hottest Night on Nick" lineup, featuring summer-themed episodes of Nickelodeon's sitcoms, and also featured new episodes of iCarly (iBeat The Heat) Victorious (Survival Of The Hottest also known as Stuck In an RV) and True Jackson VP (Heatwave). *This episode originally aired on a Saturday night (the third episode to do so after "Big Time Terror" and the pilot episode, "Big Time Audition") and aired at the special time of 8:30 p.m. ET/PT, 7:30 p.m. CT/MT. *Also, the full version of "Famous" was shown right after the television debut of this episode during the credits. *Also, Taylor Lautner was mentioned and the scene where Kendall attempts to spray James with water is a parody of the popular action film, The Matrix. *Goof: When Kelly ran into the Palmwoods closet she broke her arm. And when she was in Roque Records she had a cast. But when she threw snowballs at Carlos she didn't have a cast and she was healed. Song Featured *Stuck *Famous Quotes :'Gustavo': James, in this business, image is everything, and the image that I'm going for is not three normal boys and a CASURING FREAK!!! :'James': So what you're saying is that the other guys are too pale? Don't worry, I can fix that. :'Kendall': We think he might have Hollywood fever. : '''Gustavo': (points at Kelly) You, don't panic. (Move towards James). ''You, STOP BEING ORANGE!!! ---- :'Kendall':'' (drove James into a corner) ''Sorry James, but you've got the fever. And I've got the cure. (starts to spray water only to find out his water guns are empty)'' UNBELIEVABLE!!!!! :James: What's the matter, Kendall? You're looking a little pale. :Kendall: No, it says adult swim? No, kids allowed! Gallery 117 17 Category:Episodes with Buddha Bob